Mario and Pacman vs. Sonic and Mega Man
Mario and Pacman: 20 lines : Mario: 4 lines ::: Wait! We started games, and you blue kids, came, in-''' ::: 'Late! I got the coins, you got the rings... greed's my-' ::: 'Game! Speed's not yours, you'd lose to Flash, in a-' ::: 'Race! Nothing complicated in our games, we play it-' : '''Pacman: 4 lines ::: Straight from the arcade, 1980 Midway, ::: You can search for these guys, I was on the front page, ::: Megakid, hasn't puberty, hit you like a truck, yet? ::: Talk 'bout your pew pew guns, I don't give a puck, man... : Mario: 4 lines ::: Goomba!... I step up to the game, and I play like-''' ::: 'Koopa! Knock you out and send you running, I play like-' ::: 'Mushroom! I always got advantage over you, I play like-' ::: 'Piranha! Make you wanna, come close, then I bite, and- ' : '''Pacman: 4 lines ::: Ms. Pacman chomps my pellets, Sonic couldn't hammer Amy, ::: You'd just Sonic Boom too fast, they call you crazy, ::: Megakid don't feed the hedgehog, you might get rabies, ::: He's a kid's mascot, stick to flying above Macy's, : Both: 4 lines ::: We're the Smash Bros, and we pack those, ::: It's the Pacman, and it's Mario, :::We eat blue, we get power, :::We'll leave you, lookin' like Bowser, Sonic and Megaman: 16 lines : Sonic: 2 line ::: You just took a taste of the blue pill, just catch if me you can, ::: Wanna see me win this battle, wanna see me do again? : Megaman: 2 line ::: I'm the Rock, half-robot, half-kick your butt, ::: I'll put you down to Zero, and just before your 1UP : Sonic: 2 line ::: I'm the Sega, me and Mega, are 2-playah, Pac-slayahs, ::: We actually get the job done, you don't even have to pay us, : Megaman: 2 line ::: I could find 50 ways to drop you through the level, in my arm, ::: We don't need your kiddie stars, we got Emerald charms, : Sonic: 2 line ::: I could beat any of your games, before you even think, ::: I'mma show you real fire, so you better not blink, : Megaman: 2 line ::: Now put your hands up in the air, like you're over rated, ::: Your games are made for kids and up, now that's over rated, : Sonic: 2 line ::: It looks like the door to your next, level needs a handle, ::: No dansel in distress, we're just dissing these dansels, : Megaman: 2 line ::: No more Finales Mario, y'all should learn the truth, ::: Step back, get Pac, we were made to top over, you, Mario and Pacman: 16 lines : Mario: 4 lines ::: Pac! Sonic's fanbase just-a draws Sonic recolors, what-''' ::: 'Hacks! You can barely beat an old "genius", and he's-a-' ::: 'Fat! Micheal Jackson called, I think he wants, his shoes-' ::: 'Back! It's a me-a-Mario, now you-a kiddos tell me-' : '''Pacman: 4 lines ::: How you plan to jump us, you don't jump that well in your games, ::: With yuh undies outside, now all you need is a cape, ::: Keep your safety helmet on, your's game about to crash, ::: Because when I join the battle, I'mma show you a smash, : Fire Mario: 4 lines ::: Wager! Fire Mario, will beat you harder then a Proto, I'm first-''' ::: 'Player! I punch bricks, I can-a sure as hell, break a calcu-' ::: '''Lator! Dr. Light meet Dr. Mario, I'm a clone of magic! ::: You may have a huge cannon, but you've got-a small package! : Pacman: 4 lines ::: I'd laugh at you, you can't swim, but Tails would steal my bubble, ::: He could give you CPR, I bet you'd love that no trouble, ::: I'm not one for animal and child abuse, I'm just doin' my thing, ::: We're going to beat y'all so bad, you're gonna lose all your rings, Sonic and Megaman: : Megaman: 8 lines ::: You're won to talk, Poc, you've only got, 3 lives, ::: No matter how far you go, you end up losing, each time, ::: Rewind, that's how it was, for you at the arcade, ::: Street Fighter, Frogger, they all laughed at your game, ::: Pacman you should know, what goes on Mario's bro team, ::: Shadows Luigi, stomps on animals, he even beats Yoshi, ::: You're the sidekick, you always have been, you has-been, ::: I was just stalling, so my friend over, can do his magic! : Sonic: 8 lines ::: Mario's not the first red chubby, that I've had to beat, ::: Let's speed things up, so you can feel your own heat, ::: Dr. Mario's gonna get, a taste of his own medicine, ::: As soon as I use, all of the Choas Emeralds, ::: Pacman I'mma hit speed, past through your split screen, ::: I'm the one blue ghost, you won't even dare hit me, ::: Put your pellets where your mouth is, either that or my fist, ::: Super Sonic time to bomb it, 'cause I'm onto getting pissed, ''' : '''Super Sonic: 8 lines ::: Peach wants to be kidnapped, she'd rather f*ck a turtle-''' ::: '''Than a fat jumping plumber, dancing like Steve Urkle, ::: Rehearsals for your ass kick, are over so get back and, ::: Watch as I show the true meaning, of what a Smash is, ::: Pacman you and fatman, just got your score set to Zero, ::: You're afraid of ghosts, why should you be gaming hero, ::: I'm an illusion of speed, your fault you took the blue pill, ::: Wake up Mega's player aiming, straight up, to the Green Hill,